


It's Been A While

by choi_chani



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Choi Chanhee | New, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Smut, Top Kim Sunwoo, dom sunwoo, sub chanhee, sunnew, whipped sunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choi_chani/pseuds/choi_chani
Summary: The Boyz have been on a break after promotions, and first two to come home happen to be the ones who missed each other the most. It's been a week since Sunwoo last laid hands on Chanhee, and this time he just wants to let them roam all over: sex and kinks ensue.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	It's Been A While

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank you to Ari for helping me with the motivation of this one shot since it is my first time writing smut <3 you're the best!

It's been tiresome, for Chanhee, this entire past week. He was supposed to enjoy the week off because his group's promotions have died down and the free time they were given was quite generous compared to the prior breaks they've received. However, no matter how much he wanted to visit his family, his older brother was busy with work as well as his parents with their restaurant. He didn't want to spend an entire week crammed in his small childhood house, so instead he just traveled a bit and booked a hotel in Seoul to enjoy some of the historical neighborhoods and street food alone, something he usually does with a certain someone.

He starts to unload his suitcase, neatly placing everything into his closet on their original hangers and racks. Simultaneously, he hears the door to their dorms open and close, but doesn't pay too much attention to it because it is nearing the end of the break so it is expected that someone was to come home early and get situated back into the dorms. Nonetheless, he finally gets the rest of his clothes out of the suitcase and starts trudging to the kitchen on a mission to feed his grumbling stomach.

He opens up the refrigerator to investigate what's inside; however, he doesn't find anything appetizing enough to satiate his cravings. Just as he was about to take his hands off of the handles to the refrigerator doors, a pair of large hands cage them against the handles. A cooling breath fans against the back of his neck, a feeling he is all too familiar with. He knows exactly whose mouth that this breath escaped from: none other than the man himself, Kim Sunwoo.

Sunwoo presses his front against Chanhee's back as he gently closes the refrigerator doors in front of them. Nuzzling his nose into the crook of Chanhee's neck, he leaves soft and amateur butterfly kisses. Finding it annoying that he can't kiss Chanhee's bare shoulder, he instead starts to lowly whisper into the petite boy's skin.

"It's been a while, Hyung." Sunwoo cockily whispers, and Chanhee can feel the younger's smirk against the skin of his neck.

Chanhee doesn't respond, instead he just pulls out his hands from under Sunwoo's and turns around to meet him face to face. Still caged between Sunwoo's toned arms, he wraps his arms around the younger's neck and pulls him in for a tight, needy hug. It's almost as if Chanhee's body language was enough for the younger to know exactly what he wants: he craves touch, the lustful touch that he'd only be able to give at this time because no one else is at the dorms now. Even if people were in the dorms, he would much rather everyone hear the two, letting them all know that Chanhee belongs to him and him alone, no one else could touch his gorgeous kitten.

He gently nudges Chanhee over the side of the bed, watching the pretty boy fall flat onto his back like a full course meal served to him on a silver platter. From head to toe, his gorgeous hyung never looks terrible at any angle, but Sunwoo's favorite angle to see him at is from on top.

Sunwoo licks his lips as he opens up the nightstand drawer besides his bed, grabbing everything he needs: lubes and a condom.

"Forget the condom, Sunwoo. Go raw." Chanhee purrs sexily, a suggestion that Sunwoo could never resist. Easily so, Sunwoo throws the condom back into the drawer.

He then gets onto his knees and reaches for the white cardboard box stuffed underneath his bed with all of his toys: handcuffs, blindfolds, everything Chanhee has expressed to him that he likes. And whatever Chanhee likes, Sunwoo will always provide because he would do anything to make his hyung feel good. To be honest, Sunwoo was never the type of person to be considered a giver, but whenever it came to his precious Chanhee, he'd give him anything and everything. 

Chanhee looks up at the younger with eagerness and anticipation as Sunwoo opens the box and reaches inside, then taking his hand out to reveal Sunwoo's favorite form of foreplay: the blindfold. 

"Play with me." Sunwoo orders with a low, husky voice as he climbs onto the bed and leans up against the backboard. He hands the blindfold over to Chanhee, who stares down at the satin fabric with a galaxy of stars trapped in his eyes. 

Sunwoo stretches his arms out to the side as the petite boy throws his left leg over him to straddle his lap. Chanhee gives him a quick, naughty wink before tying the thin fabric around Sunwoo's head. 

"Get to work, Kitten." Sunwoo hums. His voice rumbles deeply down inside him with such bass that Chanhee can feel the sexy vibrations as he drags his thin hands down Sunwoo's chest: almost like a volcano threatening to erupt. It hasn't even been a minute and Sunwoo can already feel the growing volume in his pants as his jeans and fitted underwear start to grow tighter with every passing second, and because of his large size, he knows that Chanhee can tell as well because of how Sunwoo's clothed cock presses against his bottom.

Sunwoo growls in affirmation as Chanhee starts to work at taking off Sunwoo's shirt, revealing his toned upper body. The older then lets his hands roam all around his chest and down his abs, letting his fingers dip and bump against the valleys and hills of Sunwoo's 6 pack. However, Chanhee doesn't leave Sunwoo's abs untouched, he places wet kisses on each of them, then trails his tongue up the middle: resulting in Sunwoo arching his back forward with a short shiver travelling down half his spine.

"Lower." Sunwoo orders. 

Chanhee is happy to oblige to his orders, being the well behaved submissive he is for Sunwoo. He gives his attention to the zipper of Sunwoo's jeans, gripping it in between his teeth. Before he could tug at the zipper to reveal Sunwoo's clothed cock, Sunwoo's hands fly to the back of his head to stop him.

"Fuck, I can't bear not watching this. I need to see everything," Sunwoo curses under his breath and rips off the blindfold from off his head. "Go on, now. Continue."

Chanhee nods his head, willing to do anything he is being told. He starts to lick around the clothed bulge in his partner's pants, resulting in Sunwoo breathing heavily at the most simplistic display of sexual contact which only gets Chanhee more riled up. Paying more attention to what's stopping him from keeping his mouth empty, Chanhee pulls away from the clothed boner and starts to pull down at Sunwoo's jeans.

Sunwoo helps the boy by pulling his legs out and scoots lower onto the bed so he is now laying flat on his back, but his head is still tilted up so he can watch the gorgeous view of his precious baby toying around with his crotch. He pushes with more force on the back of his head, forcefully putting the entire width of some of the shaft into the older's mouth.

"Oh, Babe. I don't think you're ready for me this time . . . I've been wanting to try something new." Sunwoo mutters through breathless moans as Chanhee's tongue starts to trace the length of the clothed shaft.

Chanhee looks up at Sunwoo from the corner of his eye before pulling down at the waist band of the underwear, revealing Sunwoo's entire cock: tall and proud. Slightly flustered by the height and girth because it's been a while since the last time they decided to get it on, Chanhee feels as if he'd need much more preparation than he expected.

"What are you waiting for, Chanhee? Come on now, don't be a tease." Sunwoo hisses as he grabs the base of his own cock and taps it against Chanhee's lips, begging for the older to take it into his mouth.

"A tease?" Chanhee cocks up an eyebrow as he starts to roll his tongue over the slit of the tip, then down the side of the shaft. Sunwoo tilts his head back in desperation, feeling absolutely frustrated that Chanhee isn't filling up his mouth with the large present being offered to him.

Thankfully, Chanhee finally takes the tip into his mouth and rounds the tip with his tongue a few times before placing his small hands around the base to compensate for what he cannot reach. Sunwoo knows very well that Chanhee has a strong gag reflex, but it's been improving. The only reason Sunwoo knows this is because they've been doing this ever since a couple months after debut, that and Sunwoo has a fairly large organ.

"That's good, Baby. Ah fuck. Ah, ah. Keep going, you're doing so well." Sunwoo praises, and his words go straight to Chanhee's dick: causing it to twitch in satisfaction and desperation.

Sunwoo seems to notice that well known look in Chanhee's eyes, begging for Sunwoo to touch him. The younger smirks as he places one hand on the back of Chanhee's neck and the other on the crown of his head, forcing him to take more of the length. It results in Chanhee choking on the extra few centimetres, but nonetheless, he gets accustomed to it and finally bottoms out. He begins to bob his head up and down, every time he raises his head he gives Sunwoo a naughty, pleading look.

"Don't be greedy, Baby. Keep going until I say to stop, I'll give you anything you want. Patience, Kitten." Sunwoo moans raspily as he continues to pull on Chanhee's hair to maintain the gorgeous eye contact that he could stare into for years. The sight of Chanhee bottoming out on his full length is a sight that he'd like to tattoo onto the back of his eyelids so he could see it every night instead of hoping he'd dream of it, in which dreams with Chanhee in it are too far and few for Sunwoo to be satisfied.

Chanhee starts to moan and gurgle on the build up saliva in his mouth, the vibration causing Sunwoo to nearly come to the point where he's about to explode. You could see it very well on Sunwoo's face: his lips are pulled tightly between his teeth, his eyes are shut tightly, and his hands are taking fistfulls of the sheets of the bed trying his best not to cum inside of Chanhee's mouth after only a minute or two of fucking his throat.

Sunwoo pulls back on his hair, causing the boy's mouth to part from his dick and leaving a long line of spit trailing from his lips and chin all the way to the tip of Sunwoo's cock. Sunwoo wipes away the spit from Chanhee's chin with his thumb and pushes him over onto the other side of the bed, situating himself between Chanhee's skinny legs and pressing his crotch against his bottom. He starts to slowly roll his hips, successfully getting the older all riled up as he can feel Sunwoo's bare cock grinding against his clothed crotch.

He grabs both of Chanhee's wrists and pins them tightly down above his head, he could leave one hand to keep them down because of how skinny Chanhee's wrists are. He naughtily nuzzles his nose against the bare skin of Chanhee's neck, letting his lips rub against that vulnerable vein popping out from the amount of blood his increased heart rate is pumping by the gallons. 

"Beg for me." Sunwoo whispers into the petite boy's ear, his hot breath spinning around all of the spirals of Chanhee's ears and tickling the hair on the side of his head.

"P-please."

"Please what?" Sunwoo cockily teases as he picks up the pace of his rolling hips, making Chanhee squirm and moan below him. "Use your words, Baby."

"P-please, take my clothes off." Chanhee begs in a shaky, weak voice.

"Address, call me as you're supposed to, Kitten." Sunwoo says more aggressively to the tempo of his more aggressive grinding.

"Daddy, undress me." He begs, his voice breaking in and out with every time Sunwoo collides his crotch with Chanhee's bottom.

"Good boy." Sunwoo praises as he lets go of the boy's skinny wrists and trails his hands down his arms, then rests one of them on top of his throat as he slides the other up through the bottom of his shirt. The younger's large, calloused hands travel up Chanhee's thin waist, tracing over his prominent rib cage and sternum until he finds his nipple. He traces his finger teasingly around the nipple before removing his hand from the boy's throat and pulling the shirt off.

"You're so good to me, wearing clothes that's easy for me to take off." Sunwoo chuckles deeply as he unties Chanhee's black joggers, pulling them down to reveal Chanhee's dark red boxers. "You even wore my favorite color, you little naughty boy. How did you know I'd be happy to see you like this? What a good boy, I should reward you."

Chanhee purrs and arches his back at Sunwoo's words, feeling every ounce of praise going to his heart and cock. Sunwoo starts to palm at the growing volume in Chanhee's underwear, causing the boy to prop himself up on both of his elbows to go in for a kiss, but Sunwoo stops him from sitting up all the way. he places a hand on the base of Chanhee's throat and pushes it down onto the pillow.

"Did I tell you to move? Only do what Daddy says, got it?" Sunwoo relishes in the familiar dominance, knowing very much how much control and power he has over the older. 

He pulls off Chanhee's underwear and takes his dick into his hand, teasing the tip with his thumb.

"Beg for it." Sunwoo orders with a stern voice. His lips curl into a cocky smirk as he watches Chanhee's eyes twinkle with lust and desire.

"Please, please, for the love of God. Please!" Chanhee begs.

"Patience," Sunwoo laughs as he crawls up beside Chanhee to kiss him endearingly. 

Sunwoo places his hand on one of Chanhee's cheeks and lets the other rest comfortably on Chanhee's back as he attacks his lips. Their tongues and teeth clashing with every push and pull of their heads, the sound of smacking lips and needy breaths filling up the room like a bass guitar strum. The smaller boy continues to whine into the kiss as Sunwoo begins to let his hand roam from Chanhee's ass cheek back to the base of his dick.

Sunwoo pulls away from the kiss and pushes the other onto his back as he begins to give his full attention to the boner in front of him.

"Beg for it." Sunwoo orders again as he thumbs the tip of Chanhee's cock.

"Daddy, I want you. I want you to touch me."

"You only 'want' me to? Daddy doesn't sound so pleased with that." Sunwoo tilts his head to the side in feigned disappointment. "Try again, Kitten."

The older throws his head back against the pillow as Sunwoo starts to more aggressively rub his thumb against the apex of his penis, drawing out long and breathy moans from him.

"Please! I need it! It's been so long since you touched me."

"That's right, Baby. Now let me make you feel good." Sunwoo replies as he starts to take Chanhee's tip into his mouth. Despite being the dominant one, he will never forget to give Chanhee the time of day to get his blow job. He will always spoil Chanhee, there will never be a time Chanhee isn't satisfied.

Sunwoo starts to quickly bob his head up and down, choking slightly on the penis and the saliva in his mouth. Sunwoo's throat alone is needed to draw out the beast from within Chanhee, drawing out short and forced "ah ah ah"s from him as he starts to suck on his own fingers. Sunwoo pulls out Chanhee's fingers from the older's mouth and puts his own in, making Chanhee happy that his mouth is no longer empty.

Sunwoo pulls away from the boy's cock, his mouth parting from the tip making a soft popping noise. He then pulls his fingers out of Chanhee's mouth and crashes his lips against the older to buy time for him to reposition the two of them so that Chanhee is caught on Sunwoo's lap; meanwhile, while the dominant is digging his hand through the cardboard box to find the next choice of poison: handcuffs.

Chanhee moans into the kiss as the clinking and clanking of the handcuffs reminds him of what's next: he's finally about to be filled up. Sunwoo turns the other around and pushes his face into the mattress, holding his frail hands behind his back so he can cuff them together.

"You ready for this, Baby? You ready to be filled up by Daddy?" Sunwoo says as he binds Chanhee's wrists together with the handcuffs.

Chanhee squirms with his hands bound behind his back, his bare ass in the air, vulnerable and seen to Sunwoo as a limitless playground. Sunwoo sneaks in a finger, trying his best and safest to finger at the walls of Chanhee's entrance to loosen it up before inserting another finger. Chanhee moans in pure bliss as he starts to push himself backwards, forcing Sunwoo's index finger deeper inside of him.

"You ready for two, Babe?" Sunwoo asks, but the fact that Chanhee is too much of a moaning mess, he just presumes that he is ready. 

Sunwoo inserts a second finger, scissoring open Chanhee's entrance slightly more to make it more accessible for Sunwoo's large boner. He fits in a third finger, driving Chanhee over the edge of insanity, causing him to let out a stretched moan of content and desire. But, just as quickly Chanhee's high came, it went once Sunwoo pulled out his fingers and reached for the bottle of lube. Whimpering now that his hole is left unfilled and empty, Sunwoo lathers a generous amount of lube on his fingers and pumps it over his own cock and then wipes the rest over Chanhee's entrance.

Sunwoo drops forward, pressing his front onto Chanhee's back as he grabs a hold of his waist to angle himself before he starts to insert himself inside of Chanhee, resulting in a shocked gasp from the older. His gasp swiftly switches to that of an inhale of approval as Sunwoo starts to increase the amount he puts inside of Chanhee.

Sunwoo stabilizes himself by placing both hands on the mattress on both sides of the boy he's inside of and begins to increase his tempo. He slowly pulls his hips back, then proceeds to roll them forward with swift and meticulous technique: such that as a perfectionist dominant trying to prove to his submissive that there will be no other man like Sunwoo. 

"Fuck, you're so tight. You're taking me so well." Sunwoo growls deeply as the heat and tightness of Chanhee begins to envelope his cock with every thrust. He kneels upright, grabbing onto Chanhee's hips as he goes even deeper and harder, hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside Chanhee.

"Louder, speak up." Sunwoo growls through sharp breaths. 

"Oh fuck. You're so big, fuck." Chanhee chants, followed by a spell of enchanting moans and soft whispers calling out Sunwoo's name.

Beads of sweat start to drip down from Sunwoo's hairline as he continues to pound deeper, the sound of his hips connecting with Chanhee's ass echoes through the dorm like naughty boys setting off firecrackers. From the amount of force Sunwoo is expending into his thrusts, the older can feel tears of pain, yet bliss, fill to the brim of his eyes and river down his cheekbones and jawline.

Sunwoo pulls out and repositions the petite boy so he is now laying flat on his back with his legs wrapped around his waist. Putting his cock back inside of the boy, he resumes with the same force and length he left off at, not bothering to start from the beginning because all he wants to do is cum all over his pretty flower's face.

"Fuck, I'm so close-," Sunwoo bites his tongue in the midst of his sentence because he can feel the heating sensation pooling at the pit of his abdomen, meaning that he is about to cum any second.

Chanhee chokes out on his breath as he attempts to formulate a sentence, but a mess of moans and slurred syllables are the only thing that comes out as Sunwoo unexpectedly starts pounding even harder into Chanhee. Sunwoo decides to tend to his partner's needs by grabbing onto his dick and jerking it quickly, trying to sync their orgasm to the best of ability. He can tell by the look written all over Chanhee's face that he is nearing his climax, his lips just barely parted and his beautiful dark chocolate eyes staring up at the ceiling with pleasure. 

"Cum for Daddy, Kitten. You can cum, Baby, all over." 

With that being said, strings of white and clear liquids spill from outside of Chanhee's cock all over his stomach and chest. However, Sunwoo continues to keep a stable pumping action on both Chanhee's cock and inside his ass, overstimulating the petite boy: trying to show him what Heaven is really like in bed.

"Fuck, fuck." Chanhee spews out. "Don't pull out, cum in me."

"You sure?" Sunwoo asks with a smirk on his lips. "I have a big one today, I've been waiting for you for so long, Kitten."

Sunwoo places his free hand on Chanhee's throat as he reaches his climax, pumping with the last bit of energy he had to finally cum inside of Chanhee. Releasing that warm, gooey sensation that Chanhee could feel build up inside of him, which isn't the first time, but this time seems like it was his first because of how refreshing and new it felt. Maybe it was because of the way Sunwoo choked some of the oxygen from reaching his brain, bringing his full body's focus to the filling of cum inside of him and the bundle of nerves getting knocked by the pumping of Sunwoo's large cock. But, whatever it was, Chanhee would definitely beg for it again.

Sunwoo grabs the keys to the handcuffs and unhinges them from Chanhee's wrists, noticing that there are dark rings of purple encircling his wrists. Apologetically, Sunwoo kisses the ring of bruises, knowing that Chanhee is the type of person to bruise like a peach and that they don't go away quickly.

"Fuck, you were so good, Baby. I'm proud of you for taking all of me," Sunwoo praises once more before reaching for the box of tissues. He wipes down the cum off of both their bodies, leaving a trail of kisses after the tissue.

"Whatever you did differently this time, do it next time." Chanhee laughs awkwardly as Sunwoo resumes to grab more tissues to clean out Chanhee.

"I think it was just because it's been a while, Hyung. We even forgot to do some of the things we like . . ." Sunwoo pouts and looks over to the box of unused toys they haven;t touched in almost a week.

"Well, next time will be even better because we will use everything." Chanhee beams with a galaxy of twinkling stars in his eyes.

"That's right, Baby. I'll make sure we have so much fun." Sunwoo says as he finishes cleaning up the boy, then places a soft kiss on his forehead.

The two start to dress into the clothes they were wearing earlier, then retreat from the room to the kitchen to get something to eat. Inside the kitchen, the two boys freeze once they see Sangyeon and Jacob sitting uncomfortably at the counter-top stools with newspapers in their hands. The two older guys look at the younger boys with an expression of discomfort on their face.

"Since when has this started?" Sangyeon asks as he lays down the newspaper onto the counter, tapping his finger impatiently on the granite.

Chanhee and Sunwoo give each other naughty looks before slowly backing away from the kitchen.

"Next time, not that it would make a difference, but perhaps close the fucking door. Someone of us don't need to hear . . . Whatever it was you two were doing." Jacob's face distorts in discomfort.

"Do NOT go for a round two if you're going back to the same room." Sangyeon hollers at the two boys who are retreating from the kitchen.

"Can you believe them, Jacob? Keeping it a secret." Sangyeon shakes his head in disappointment. "I knew they were up to something since the beginning."

"I knew they were fucking since that one night a couple months after debut . . ." Jacob trails off, almost as if he recalled a bad memory that he wishes he didn't trigger back into his mind.

On the other hand, Chanhee and Sunwoo are locked in the room laughing their lungs out. The two of them are practically pushing each other over in a small fight to see who would stop laughing first: perhaps next time they should invest in a toy to keep both of them quiet.

"How about a round two, Babe?" Sunwoo teases, but continues to laugh obnoxiously straight after.

"Shut up!" Chanhee roars, but cannot hold back his uncontrollable laughter. "But when everyone is asleep . . . Round two."


End file.
